


Blooper Reel: For Your Eyes Only

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Fic Blooper Reels and Other Behind the Scenes Shenanigans [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fic bloopers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Fic bloopers based off of lettersfromnowhere's For Your Eyes Only!
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Fic Blooper Reels and Other Behind the Scenes Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898455
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Blooper Reel of Let Me Be the One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lettersfromnowhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersfromnowhere/gifts).



> this one's really short and I can't do dialogue bloopers to save my life.
> 
> Also, all actors/actresses will be referred to by their character names, I don't have the desire to come up with an actual person (also that feels weird ahahahaha)

Scene: [REDACTED]: TAKE ONE

“No, no, I’m fine! It’s just hot in here!”

Katara stands there, and realizes that she had forgotten her line, so in a moment of desperation, she just says the most obvious thing.

“It’s because you’re a firebender, you’re just naturally hot.”

“Cut!” 

* * *

Scene: [REDACTED]: TAKE ONE

"Best fake girlfriend $50 can buy.”

"Please, you and I both know it wasn't the money that did it. It was the free sushi bar." 

“I mean I too could be bribed with a free sushi bar - “

“Cut! And stop with the improv, you two!”


	2. Blooper Reel of These Arms Were Made For Holding You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> be patient, there'll be more content tomorrow...

Scene [REDACTED]: TAKE ONE

"Zuko, stop squirming. I need to sleep..." Katara murmured as sleepily as she could, and quietly joked as she sensed the scene about to go south because that wasn’t sleepy enough, “Keep it G.” 

“Damn it, Kat,” Zuko joked back.

“Cut! What can be so funny - OH HECK NO!”


	3. Blooper Reel of Last First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many spins does it take to get a take right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday, was out surfing and came home really late + tired!

Scene [REDACTED]: TAKE ONE

“Who’s going first?” Ty Lee asks.

“I will,” Mai says. She spins the bottle and it spins, and it hits Yue.

“What does that mean?” Katara asks, baffled.Ty Lee giggled, but before she could say anything -

“Cut!”

Scene [REDACTED]: TAKE TWO

“Who’s going first?” Ty Lee asks.

“I will,” Mai says, and spins the bottle. This time, the bottle doesn’t hit Yue, instead, it points to Mai.

“Okay that’s even weirder,” Sokka said, “Is she supposed to get a mirror or something, or…?

“Cut!” the director barks, “It’s supposed to land on Haru!”

Scene [REDACTED]: TAKE ONE

Chan spins the bottle. 

It points to Azula.

“That’s not supposed to happen…” Chan says. Azula rolls her eyes.

“What, you don’t like me?” she asks, staying perfectly in character.

“Cut!”

Scene [REDACTED]: TAKE ONE

Jet spins the bottle.

It points to Katara. Staying in character, Jet gets up and promptly stumbles.

“That’s what you get for trying to improv!” the director yells, “Cut!”

Scene [REDACTED]: TAKE TWO

Jet spins the bottle. 

It points to Mai.

“The universe really wants you to date those two, huh?” Sokka teases, staying relatively in-character. Jet glares at Sokka.

“Cut!”

Scene [REDACTED]: TAKE ONE

The bottle lands on Zuko. 

She delivers her lines perfectly.

She gets up and someone stuck out their leg as she walked over to Zuko and she tripped over it, stumbled, and caught herself in his lap. 

“Sorry!” Katara says. 

“It’s alright,” he says.

“Cut!”

Scene [REDACTED]: TAKE TWO

Katara spins the bottle.

The bottle points to Jet.

“Cut!”

Scene [REDACTED]: TAKE THREE

Katara spins the bottle.

The bottle points to Haru.

“Cut!”


	4. Blooper Reel of One Way or Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keep it G Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the rating went from a G to a T and I'm sorry about that

Scene [REDACTED]: TAKE ONE

“Stay with me!” Zuko blurts the line perfectly.

“I’m sorry, what?” 

“Stay in my room, I’ll take the floor-couch!” Both he and Katara stand there and stare at each other, and he could tell that Katara was doing her hardest to not laugh.

“Cut!” 

* * *

Scene [REDACTED]: TAKE ONE

“Get off the floor.”

“There’s nowhere else to sleep!”

“Zuko,” Katara says, and blanks on the line, “You can sleep with me.”

“Keep it G! Cut!”


	5. Blooper Reel of Better Off Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot leaf juice. Hot bean juice. It's hot juice and a few bloopers

Scene [REDACTED]: TAKE ONE

“Beating you. And proving once and for all that the Jasmine Dragon is the best coffee...I mean, hot bean juice, wait - “ 

“Cut!”

Scene [REDACTED]: TAKE TWO

“Beating you. And proving once and for all that the Jasmine Dragon is the best coffee...I mean, hot leaf juice...dangit.”

“Cut!”

* * *

Scene [REDACTED]: TAKE ONE

“Admit it, Zuko. After three years of working here every summer, trying to one-up each other...you gotta admit that I came out on top.”

“That sounds wrong but okay.”

“What did I say about keeping it G?! Cut!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed these bloopers, send me your fics to cobraonthecob on Tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see more fic bloopers? PM me on my tumblr (cobraonthecob) with the fics you want me to make bloopers off of!


End file.
